Boy Next Door
by LiHe
Summary: Just your average USUK boy next door story. Yes, I know it's been done before, but I'm doing it again. Chapters will be short, but hopefully frequent. Stay tuned for tooth rotting fluff.
1. Chapter 1

As the blue car pulled into the driveway next door, Alfred could hardly contain his excitement at the arrival of his new neighbors. He watched from his bedroom window as a tall blond man opened the door on the drivers side and walked around to the trunk, popping it open and pulling out a large bag. A small woman stepped out from the passengers side next and opened the door to the backseat, leaning in for a minute before stepping back so that the person inside could step out.

A young boy, probably around Alfred's age, clambered out and rubbed his eyes tiredly, yawning so wide that Alfred couldn't help but giggle at his silly expression.

He had heard from his mother that the new neighbors had a son, which admittedly was the reason for his excitement. He was an only child, so there was never anyone around for him to play with. But now, all that was about to change!

Alfred jumped up from his place by the window and raced downstairs, almost tripping on his way.

"Mom! Mom! They're here! I'm gonna go say hi." Alfred was already tugging on his sneakers when his mom walked in from the kitchen with an amused expression on her face.

"Now, Al, don't you think you should give them a minute to get settled in first? They have come a long way, and are probably tired." chuckling softly as she observed the crestfallen look in his eyes, she bent down beside Alfred and placed a gentle hand on the back of his head.

"I'll tell you what mister. Once the casserole is done cooking, you can bring it over to the Kirkland's yourself and say hi then. How does that sound?"

Alfred immediately perked up at that and nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay!" Smiling brightly, Alfred bounded back up the stairs to watch out his window until the food was done.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this one is so short! It just seemed like the natural place to cut it off. :) There will be more soon, I promise.

Half an hour later, Alfred was standing on the Kirkland's front porch with the casserole balanced carefully in his left hand as he reached out to ring the door bell.

When no one answered immediately the first time, Alfred frowned and pressed it again three more times. He was just about to press it again when the door suddenly opened and the boy he had seen earlier popped his head out, with an irritated scowl on his face.

"Yes?"

"Hi! My name is Alfred, I'm your neighbor. My mom told me to bring this over to you." Alfred held out the casserole in front of him, grinning widely.

The boy took it from him, eyeing it skeptically.

"Uh.. Thanks." The boy smiled shyly and turned to close the door, but Alfred rushed forward and grabbed the edge of it to stop him.

"Wait! You didn't tell me what your name is!"

The boy blinked in surprise, but quickly regained his composure, straightening and sticking out his hand.

"My name is Arthur Kirkland. I am six years old." Arthur said proudly.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the wait on this one! It is a bit longer than the past few chapter have been, though. :) I wanted to say thanks to all the people who have favorited/followed this story so far! It's nice to know that there are some people out there that like my writing!

This chapter continues right from where the last one left of, just FYI.

Hope you enjoy!

...

"Really? Me too!" Alfred grabbed his hand and shook it enthusiastically, feeling very grown up.

"You are?"

"Well… I'll be six in…" Alfred paused to count on his fingers. "Ten days!"

"Oh. I'm already six and a half."

"Wow! That's so cool! That must be why you seem so old. I can't wait to be six. Oh!" Alfred suddenly proclaimed. "I have an idea! The best idea ever! Guess what it is." Alfred stopped babbling and grinned at Arthur expectantly.

"Umm… wha-"

"You should come to my birthday party!" Alfred bounced up and down excitedly and grabbed a hold of Arthur's shoulders, almost making him drop the casserole he had forgotten he was holding.

"Agh! Careful, you idiot!" Arthur snapped. As soon as the words came out, he felt bad about them. He had been meaner than he had meant to.

Alfred immediately drew back, his eyes lowered dejectedly.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I-Uh-umm." Alfred's voiced quivered.

Arthur sighed.

"No, It's ok. You just almost made me drop the food." Arthur said gently.

Alfred looked up hopefully.

"Look, I need to go ask my mum. You know, If I can come to your party." Arthur smiled reassuringly and gestured inside.

Alfred brightened instantly. "Ok!"

Arthur opened the door wider and waved his hand in a welcoming motion. "Would you like to come in?"

"Yeah!"

Inside, they found Arthur's mother in the kitchen, preparing hot water with the recently unpacked kettle, surrounded by boxes. As they plodded into the cluttered kitchen, she turned and smiled warmly at them

"Well Arthur, who's this? A new friend already?"

"Mum, this is Alfred, from next door. His mother sent this over." Arthur handed her the casserole.

"Oh! How, lovely. It's wonderful to meet you, Alfred." Mrs. Kirkland said kindly.

"Hi! My mom said to tell you welcome to the neighborhood." Alfred proudly delivered his message.

"Well, make sure to tell your mother thank you, dear."

"I will!"

Arthur cleared his throat. "Mum? Alfred invited me to his birthday party in a few weeks, can I go?" Arthur glanced at Alfred, who was grinning widely.

"Well of course you can, dear!" Mrs. Kirkland answered happily. To her amusement, Alfred squealed and threw his arms around Arthur, hugging him tightly. Arthur, despite looking slightly uncomfortable, allowed it. This surprised Mrs. Kirkland. Arthur was normally a shy boy, and had never been close to other children his age. However, He didn't seem to mind Alfred.

Eventually releasing Arthur, Alfred glanced out the window and realized that it had gotten dark outside.

"Oh! I need to go home soon." Alfred noted disappointedly.

"Of course dear. Arthur, why don't you walk Alfred to the door?" Mrs. Kirkland suggested.

Arthur nodded, and gestured for Alfred to follow him out of the kitchen.

Alfred started to follow, then paused and turned back. "Bye!"

Mrs. Kirkland chuckled as she waved back.

Once they were standing on the front steps, Alfred hugged Arthur again.

"I can't wait for you to come to my birthday, Arthur! See you there!" And with that, Alfred sped off, the sound of his feet pattering on the sidewalk fading into the distance.

Arthur stood on the steps for a moment, bewildered, before going back inside, unwittingly smiling all the while.


End file.
